For you I will
by slytherin princess 05
Summary: Based on Teddy Geiger's song. This is my first story. No sixth book connection! Draco tries all day on the last day of school too tell his true feelings for our favorite Gryffindor before it's too late and he'll never see her again. Will he muster all the


**  
**  
** For You I Will  
**

**(lyrics by Teddy Geiger) **

**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to the amazing J.k. Rowling. I also don't own the beautiful lyrics.**

**Summary: Draco tries all day on the last day of schoolto tell his true feelings for our favorite Gryffindor before it's too late and he'll never see her again. Will he muster all the confidence he has?**

**Bold-lyrics**

_Italics-thoughts_

**  
Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all**

It was the last Hogmeade trip of the year for Hogwarts students because later that night it was the graduation ball. Many students were laughing and enjoying the moment with their friends. Then there is the Head Boy Draco Malfoy. He was walking around with his so call friends Crabbe and Goyle. He was about to go into Honeydukes when he heard an all too familiar voice, "I'll see you two later," he turned around and saw the Head Girl Hermione Granger. _Wonder where she's headed _thought Draco. He ditched his cronies and followed the brunette.

**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have**

He realized that they were walking towards the castle and to their shared common room.

She went inside and still hasn't realized that she was being followed, and sat down by the fireplace. She started playing with her hair and was deep in thought.

**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**

_Should I do it now? No one is around, but would if she doesn't feel the same way? _Thought Draco. This past year Draco has devolped some feelings for the Gryffindor Princess but never had the courage or the confidence to say anything.

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**  
**For you I will  
For you I will**

_Okay this is it_, he thought once more and walked towards her.

Hermione heard someone approaching her, but she didn't even need to turn around to see who it was and asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Inside though Hermione's heart is beating fast and hopes that he won't insult her because what Malfoy doesn't know is that ever since the beginning of term Hermione has been having some new feelings for her enemy.

Draco didn't say anything and thought, _why does she always have to say that when I am approaching her_? He shrugged and replied, "Nothing it's just…I…I mean."

**Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head**

_This is harder than I thought_. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

**Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed**

_Why isn't he saying any thing and just staring at me like that? _thought the Head Girl.

**  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**

He again thought about her and all the different places and times he has seen her. In the corridors, in classes, when she punched him, also when he saw her at the Yule Ball and his breath caught in his throat, and every waking moment of the day hanging around with Potter and Weasley, and couldn't help but feel jealous at them. _Wait jealous? Where did that come from? Malfoys don't get jealous. Just say it!_

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will**

Hermione thought _maybe I should say how I really feel. Yeah right, like how will he ever like a bushy haired know it all mudblood like me. She_ just tilted her head because he hasn't said anything. She decided to break the silence, "Well?"

**You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you  
**

He shook his head and said, "Never mind. I'll see you around Granger." He got up left her sitting there dumbfounded, and went to his room.

**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would**

In his room Draco thought again, '_maybe at a different place and when she's not deep in her thoughts._

_That was weird. I've never seen Malfoy act like that. _She put that thought at the back of her mind, and went to her room as well to get ready for the ball.

**Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would  
**

While she was getting ready Hermione thought, _why is there so much prejudice in the wizarding world. I wish I could yell out my feelings for Draco, but no that's forbidden or as Ron would say 'You're fraternizing with the enemy 'Mione.' It's not fair!_

**  
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you**

At seven pm that night Draco was walking down to the Great Hall wearing his best dress robes for the Graduation Ball. He thought, _maybe tonight I'll tell her. _He went to the table were a bunch of his fellow Slytherins were and looked around the Great Hall to see if Hermione has come down yet.She was by the double doors with Potter and Weasley, and just like in fourth year his breath caught in his throat again.

Hermione was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, with sequence on it, black healed shoes, a diamond necklace, and her hair was long and wavy, which is not her usual her style. Her make up made her look dark and mysterious.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall with her friends she felt eyes on her. She looked around and met with an all two familiar icy blue pair of eyes staring right at her. She blushed and continued talking to her friends. **  
**

The dance was going to end soon and Hermione decided to get some fresh air. The brunette left her friends and went outside on the patio.

Draco thought, _yes! Okay this is it, no turning back. _He followed her out. Her back was facing him he moved forward and tapped her on the shoulder. For the first time in the seven years they smiled at each other.

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water**

He spoke first, "Hermione (Her eyes went wide when she heard her first name from him) I have to say something to you. Here, now."

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head, "You look amazing tonight (Her mouth dropped) and I…" _no don't stutter, just say it._

Hermione thought,_He seems nervous.Maybe I should help him. Actions speak much louder than words after all._ Then Hermione grabbed his collar and kissed him.

_Wow I wasn't expecting this. Obviously she felt the same way. _Thought the young Malfoy

**_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will**

They broke apart at the same time for air. Both were panting, after awhile Hermione asked, "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Draco said, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Hermione smiled and asked, "Is that so? For how long?"

He answered, "Since I first saw you on the train, at the beginning of this year. I was also going to tell you that I have feelings for you. Feelings I've never thought I would have, even if they are towards you."

She smiled again and replied, "Me too."

He kissed her lightly and asked, "Then why did we wait so long?"

**  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

Hermione shrugged and said, "Because... we are too different. Our friends won't accept this. Voldemort is still around, your father won't be happy when he finds out, I am muggle born, and you are a pure blodd, so many things I could say... we will never work." She finished sadly.

**For you I will  
For you I will  
**

He lifted her chin and said, "Hermione I don't care about that anymore, my father si in Azkaban, and Potter is so close in defeating Voldemort.I'll try if you give us a try. I won't let the Dark Lord or any Death Eater hurt you.Do you want this-us being together?"

**For you I will  
**

Hermione looked at him and said, " It won't be easy, with Voldemort still around, but itqill be worth it once he is gone for good.Alright let'sgive us a try andsee what happens."

They smiled at each other again and kissed under the stars.

**For you I will**

The End

Please Review this was my first fan fiction. Hoped you liked it!


End file.
